


Need

by dontbecruelx



Series: Something Very Bad [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cheating, Comfort, Frottage, Guilt, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Spit As Lube, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: “But you know I really want you, right?” Naruto huffed, hiding his flushed cheeks in his jacket. It was wrong, it was dirty, but he’d never wanted someone this badly before. He would be too ashamed to admit to the fact that at this point, his wife was crossing his mind less and less. He made sure to tend to his children as well as he could, the same as he did before this all happened, and he ensured nothing bad ever happened to Hinata. What he didn’t realise, though, was that he was probably doing the worst thing possible to her, without her even knowing.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Something Very Bad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to be posting this solely as a series that you could read alone. Now however I’m going to be continuing this as a multi chapter work which you can find on my profile due to the fact that I’ll be adding elements that make it hard to read as a series. Thanks for looking!

Naruto had this new-found comfort in Kakashi now. More often than not, he’d sneak over to his place at night when he’d finished his duties and curl up beside him in bed. Earning them both the sweetest of dreams and the most comfortable night’s sleep. He would look forward to these nights all day and would work as hard as he possibly could throughout the day to ensure nothing was ever being looked over. Besides his wife. He felt awful. He knew when he could go home, he should be going to her, but he wasn’t, he’d ache for when he could finish work and go back to Kakashi. No one asked questions. Hinata would always assume he was at the office and by the time Naruto left, no one was ever around to see him leave. The man waiting up for him seemed to make it all worth it, that’s what he thought. He had always adored Kakashi, but now as time went by his feelings were growing stronger and he didn’t know how to deal with them, but he didn’t care, he was receiving a love he had never experienced before. Never allowed before. Tender aftercare after work that made his heart ache. 

Kakashi would help him bathe, wash his hair for him while singing his praises and telling him how proud he was of him. Telling him how far he’d come in such a short span of time and that he was so thankful to have him by his side. He’d massage shampoo into his head, dry his hair for him and ensure he was getting everything he needed. He was eating better now, Kakashi would drop by and bring him food without anyone knowing. Sometimes they’d share meals together after a long day. He was so happy; he felt so full. Kakashi was the same. When they were alone, he could be so docile and caring. He became so pliant for Kakashi and he revelled in it, taking it in as much as he could. When Kakashi would go out alone, Naruto would await his return and greet him at the village gate with no one knowing. He’d perform first aid on him to the best of his abilities and even would be the one to cuddle him to sleep sometimes. It wasn’t one sided at all. They both loved and took care of each other in the most precious ways. They’d formed a deeper bond than they would have ever expected and trusted each other implicitly. Naruto already knew Kakashi would die for him, and he could honestly say he would do the same in a heartbeat. He wanted to protect everyone. He wanted to make sure his village and everyone in it could live in peace forever. He kept his word. He worked hard and did everything Kakashi told him, took every direction from him and would work so hard on his duties until they’d both collapse in Kakashi’s bed. Too tired to do anything but tangle their limbs together and fall asleep until morning.

This went on for months. Kakashi never pushed his luck with Naruto again. He never teased him more than he should have, never pushed him further than he thought he could handle. He was so besotted with him but he didn’t want to hurt him. The first night was a lack of judgment on his part. Although he wanted it and Naruto didn’t say no, he knew it was wrong of him to do something like that. And he was still trying to wrap his head around this relationship that they’d formed. They’d kiss and cuddle all evening when they were together, until they were both panting, saliva dripping down Naruto’s chin. But he never took it any further, no matter how painful it was for both of them.

They’d talked about it, too. 

“It isn’t because I don’t want to.” Kakashi had to make sure he understood.  “But you know I really want you, right?” Naruto huffed, hiding his flushed cheeks in his jacket. It was wrong, it was dirty, but he’d never wanted someone this badly before. He would be too ashamed to admit to the fact that at this point, his wife was crossing his mind less and less. He made sure to tend to his children as well as he could, the same as he did before this all happened, and he ensured nothing bad ever happened to Hinata. What he didn’t realise, though, was that he was probably doing the worst thing possible to her, without her even knowing.

“I want you, too.”

He’d have Naruto grinding down into his lap, but he still refused to touch. He’d trace his hands under Naruto’s shirt, dance his fingers all over his skin, but he wouldn’t go below the belt. Naruto was married. He was his old student. He tried to remind himself of that. Naruto also wanted to be careful; he didn’t want to hurt him or break him and he wasn’t sure quite what he was capable of, but he got impatient one night, Kakashi was towering over him on his bed, running his hands all over his legs and thighs, kissing and sucking his chest and collarbones but being careful not to leave any marks, Naruto was grinding himself down on his thigh for some much-needed friction. He wanted to beg. He wanted to feel him again. But he couldn’t bring himself to ask. Kakashi broke the kiss, noticing a wet patch forming in Naruto’s pants as he was humping Kakashi’s thigh. Naruto’s cheeks flushed wine red.

“It just feels really good, you know?” He panted.  Kakashi smiled. And Naruto revelled in that. He loved being the only one who got to see Kakashi under his mask. He felt so special. It was sick.

He ground his crotch down so that Naruto could feel his own erection. “It feels really good for me, too.” He breathed before leaning down to steal another kiss. They spent so many nights like this, basically humping each other over their clothes. Naruto would have to go home some nights and relieve himself in the bathroom before he snapped and let Kakashi fuck him, and he told him to do the same. They both felt lonely when they slept apart. But they couldn’t spend every night together or they’d arouse suspicion from others. Naruto couldn’t stand the thought of Hinata finding out. He loved her, of course. But the more time passed, the more he realised, and came to understand how he felt under Kakashi’s hands. A way he’d never felt before in his life. Not with her.

They spent months growing closer together, forming a bond that was difficult to describe with words. Naruto was sure now, this wasn’t just desire anymore. He wondered if Kakashi felt the same. After all the time they’d spent together. All the nights he’d fallen asleep in his arms. Surely, he felt something too? More than just lust? And he did. Kakashi had to control himself. He couldn’t understand how he’d managed to fall in love with him. His own student. The married Hokage. But he had, and he already knew that he could never push him away. If he were to leave, it would be of his own volition. Kakashi would do anything to ensure his happiness and prosperity. That was no exception in this relationship either. He didn’t want to do anything that would cause Naruto pain. That’s why they had been waiting. If Naruto had the chance to sit on it, to really think about what he wanted, Kakashi made the sick justification that… it would make it okay. Even though he was married to another. He’d be able to stay with him. 

One night he was about to fall asleep at his desk in the office, everyone had long gone home and he curled over his desk, frustrated and sad. He wanted to touch him. He wanted him to touch him again, too. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a light tap on his window. 

He jumped up within seconds and span around in his chair to see Kakashi waiting with his mask already removed, his hair wasn’t spiked up like usual and he was dressed down in casual loose-fitting clothes. He smiled weakly and tapped on the window again. Naruto blushed, realising he’d just been sitting there staring at him and quickly opened the window to let him inside. 

“Come with me.” Kakashi spoke quietly. He was impatient tonight.  Naruto pouted, he wanted to look away, but for some reason he couldn’t. Kakashi’s features were even more prominent today. He was so handsome and Naruto hated to admit it, but he really was the perfect man. They both ran together back to Kakashi’s apartment and kicked off their shoes and before either of them knew what had happened, they were both sprawled out on Kakashi’s bed. He shouldn’t be there. He knew that. But it made him feel so good.

Naruto started to snuggle into Kakashi, nuzzling into his neck and taking in his scent before laying gentle kisses everywhere he could reach. Kakashi wrapped both of his arms around him and brought him in close before he began stroking his hair and just let Naruto explore him. 

“Hey Kakashi…” Naruto brought his face up to his level and let their noses touch before he hesitantly brought their lips together. Kakashi let out a sigh and squeezed him tighter, pulling Naruto into the kiss and opening his mouth slightly. He traced Naruto’s lips with his tongue and asked to be let inside. Naruto’s breath hitched at the sensation but he let his mouth fall open and their tongues began to move together… at first gently, hesitantly. But soon they were crashing together and Naruto was biting down on Kakashi’s bottom lip. Rutting himself up into the man and trying to bring himself as close to him as he could be. Kakashi let out a low moan before returning the favour and sticking his leg between Naruto’s so he would have something to grind into. Naruto was getting hotter by the second, feeling Kakashi’s hands all over him under his shirt and their lips and saliva becoming one was making him lose himself. Their tongues worked together perfectly as wet sounds and hot breaths filled the room. Naruto was losing it fast. He was so hard and his pants were becoming so uncomfortable. Naruto took Kakashi’s hands from behind him and guided them down to his crotch. 

“Please…”

“Touch me.” He mewled. 

Kakashi could feel it. That desire to finally feel Naruto again. But this time he wanted to feel his skin against his. With nothing between them. He’d made him wait for so long and he still wanted this. So that made it okay, right?

He took his hands away from where Naruto had placed them. Naruto huffed out a sigh, but then Kakashi began to delicately undress Naruto, kissing his way down his shoulders and arms as he did so. Then he removed his own shirt and brought their chests flush together. Naruto couldn’t help but let out a desperate moan. Feeling Kakashi so close to him was painfully good. Then Kakashi started to kiss him again, more passionately this time, and Naruto could tell immediately. This wasn’t a game. This was really happening. Kakashi worked Naruto’s mouth with his tongue, sweeping every inch of it. He always tasted so sweet. Naruto’s breathy moans and desperate gripping at Kakashi’s pants sent him over the edge. He gently pulled down Naruto’s pants and boxers, exposing his already painful erection, leaking pre-come onto his stomach. 

“I need you now.” Kakashi breathed into his ear with a sense of urgency as he reached out his hand to give Naruto what he so desperately wanted while at the same time unbuttoning his own pants and pulling them down as far as he could in the moment. Naruto’s eyes widened, although he was distracted by the hand around his dick he couldn’t help but gawk at what was before him. He assumed Kakashi was big by what he’d felt pressing into him before but… wow. Naruto was almost drooling. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to do so many things. But Kakashi just brought them closer together again. At first he didn’t know what was happening… until their cocks brushed together and they both let out a low groan. Naruto was shivering, and Kakashi was so close to losing his composure, but he had to make sure he was careful. He wanted to treasure the time he got to spend with Naruto, and this was no different. He took both of their cocks in his hand and began to stroke them slowly, leaning in again to kiss Naruto and letting him moan into his mouth. Once he’d gathered enough saliva from kissing, he pulled back and lowered his head, and to Naruto’s surprise, spat on them both. It made him shudder as Kakashi began to stroke them both with diligence, the extra lubricant and the fact that he could finally feel Kakashi was already driving him insane.

“Feels good.” Naruto whined, beginning to fuck up into Kakashi’s hands and meet his movements. 

“So good.” Kakashi breathed. They were so hot against each other, both dripping and twitching with each stroke of his hand. He was a pro, knowing exactly which spots to touch to have them both reeling. He tended to Naruto specifically, gaining the majority of his own pleasure just from having their cocks touching. He was so hot. So incredibly hot and wet that Kakashi was sure he was about to lose his mind and fuck him right there. His toes curled and he tried to ground himself, but he couldn’t fathom the pleasure he was feeling. He’d been with plenty of women but nothing compared to the sight of having this man next to him rutting up into his hands and begging for more.

“Please… I’m close.” Tears began to fall down his cheeks and he was twitching more and more, his balls tightening as he felt himself getting closer to the release he wanted so badly. Kakashi took one of his hands away, continuing to knead and stroke their cocks together with one hand while reaching the other around and squeezing Naruto’s ass cheeks. He yelped when he felt Kakashi put his hand between them and press a finger against his pretty pink hole. Kakashi couldn’t resist. He wanted to but he couldn’t.

Just as he was about to push a finger inside Naruto let out a muffled sob and exploded all over himself and Kakashi’s hands, his entire body shaking and the most sickeningly beautiful sounds leaving his gaping mouth. It sent Kakashi over the edge, the extra heat and the look on his face sending him into bliss. Before he had the chance to do anything else, he felt his orgasm hit him like a wave and he rubbed their cocks together one last time before he came all over them both, the biggest load he’d produced in a long time. 

They both panted and shivered, totally blissed out with this new experience they’d both had together. It was something truly special. Another secret for them to share. Another secret to add to the list that would only get longer.

Naruto almost told him he loved him as they came down, his head a blurry mess and his body even worse. But before he’d had the chance, he’d drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi carefully cleaned them both up before moving Naruto so his head was on his favourite spot. Kakashi’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fun to write. thanks for reading! ;;


End file.
